Truth Or Dare: Soul Eater!
by Asian.Ninja.Master
Summary: Who doesn't love torturing the Soul Eater cast? Crona the ladies man, gothic Maka, modest Blackstar, a sexy Tsubaki, and Soul wearing only a pair of sparkly underwear? Send in truth or dares! The eviler the better! Guest stars welcome! SoulxMaka BlackstarxTsubaki KidxLizxPatty
1. Coughdrops and Names!

Me: Hello people! Welcome to my evil lair- AHEM! I meant totally safe and harmless sparkly fort! The victims that we are going to torture today is- AHEM! I meant, the guests that we are going to merely play with and not torture what-so-ever is… Cherry will you do the honors?

Cherry: ^_^ Sure!

Maka Albarn

Soul Eater Evans

Blackstar (whatever his last name is)

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (Wow that's a mouthful!)

Death The Kid

Elizabeth Thompson

And…

Patty Thompson!

Sarcasm: What are you guys doing? You're not torturing people again are you?

Me: Sarcasm! Don't blow our cover- AHEM. I mean, wha-what are you talking about?!

Cherry: Do you need a cough drop or something?

Me: I'm fine! Perfectly normal! *eye starts twitching*

Sarcasm: Ok... For those who are confused, I am the 'dark' side of her. *points to me ( .Master)

Cherry: And I'm the cheerful side! I'm the side that's full of unicorns and rainbows and lollipops…and BUNNIES!

Sarcasm: She's crazy about bunnies.

Cherry: BUNNIES! BUNNIES! *whispers* Bunnies.

Me: Okay just send truth or dares in! Oh! I'll be adding more characters soon enough! :D

Cherry: Yes! And we also have guest stars! Yeah!

Sarcasm: I hate this.


	2. Romance and Flamethrowers!

Me: Hello my darlings! Welcome to my castle!

Cherry: *looks around* What castle?

Me: *gasp* Fred!

*guy with a black tux and black sunglasses pops out of nowhere*

Me: Get me a castle.

Fred: *snaps fingers* *transports everyone in a castle*

Me: Ah that's better.

Sarcasm: Why are we in a castle?

Me: Dramatic effect my deary.

Sarcasm: Don't call me 'deary'. It makes me sound as if I'm related to you.

Me: Anyways! Where are our guests? Shouldn't they be here held captive-AHEM! I mean, shouldn't they be here perfectly safe and sound?

Cherry: Are you sure you don't want a cough drop?

Me: *glares* I'm sure! Now where are they?

Cherry&Sarcasm: *shrugs*

Me: Must I do everything by myself? Fred!

Fred: Hm.

Me: Get me my guests.

Fred: Hm. *transports away*

Cherry: Who is he anyway?

Me: My new personal assistant.

Sarcasm: *raises eyebrow* I thought we were your personal assistants.

Cherry: YEAH!

Me: Umm. He's my… Bodyguard? *laughs nervously*

Poof!

Maka: Where are we?

Me: You are in my castle and I am the queen! Mwahahahaha!

ALL: *sweatdrop*

Me: Fred!

Fred: Hm.

Me: Get me a throne and a Persian cat.

Poof!

Fred: *comes back with a throne and Persian cat*

Me: Thank you. Come Snoodlefluffypoo!

ALL: Snoodlefluffypoo?

Me: You are all here for a game of truth or dare! Do you accept?! *points finger at them with an awesome pose*

ALL: No.

Me: Too bad. Because you have no choice but to say yes. Now here are the rules:

There are no rules.

No unappropriate themes. No yaoi or yuri. Or stuff like that. Stripping some clothing is an exception.

No OC's allowed. Unless you are a guest star of course!

You MUST do it. If you don't you will feel the wrath of Snoodlefluffypoo!

Me: *poofs Snoodlefluffypoo in a superman costume*

ALL: Really? *sweatdrop*

Me: *glares* Or Fred.

Fred: *sunglasses flash dangerously*

ALL: *shudder*

Me: And don't forget this rule…

If you won't do the dare even if feeling the wrath of Fred, you must do another dare. :D AND…

Maka: Hm. Sounds easy enough…

Me: YOU CAN'T BACK OUT OR ESCAPE EVER UNTIL THE GAME IS FINISHED! :D *evil laugh*

Soul: Way to jinx it Maka. *glares*

Maka: *laughs nervously*

Me: Fred!

Fred: Hm.

Me: Get a me a television show and the kind that has those awesome candies in those tiny little jars…

Fred: Hm.

*poofs everyone in an awesome gameshow*

Me: Hello everyone! Welcome to the "The Stuff We Do" Show!

Audience: *silence and crickets*

Me: Clap please.

Audience: *silence still*

Me: Fred. Get me a flamethrower.

Audience: *claps nervously*

Me: LOUDER! *holding up flamethrower*

Audience: *claps super loud*

Me: :D Perfect. This show is called "The Stuff We Do" for a reason! It's for the stuff we do! But for today, we play Truth or Dare!

Cherry: Let the games begin!

Me: Yes! And you all are aware of the rules right? :D *looks at the Soul Eater cast*

Soul Eater Cast: *nods fast*

Me: :D Good.

Cherry: Now let's get on with the games!

Sarcasm: I hate this. -_-'

Me: Let's get started! The first one comes from…

**SoulEaterMarie: DARE**

**Death The Kid: Lock kid in the fan girls room, for three hours only wearing a speedo (hehe)**

**Blackstar: climb to the tallest rooftop and scream "I WILL NEVER SURPASS GOD!"**

**Soul: Please marry me… Eh-hum, never mind that! You did NOT read the first part, anyways, switch clothes with Kid and ask people if you look symmetrical.**

**Crona: Hi, I just wanted to say hi! Ohh, and you have to date Maka!**

**Tsubaki: Ok, so confess your love to Blackstar! XP**

Me: Wow! Awesome dares! *wink* I'm a Mona fan too!

Kid: Uh, should I be scared?

Me: *winks* Very.

*closet full of fangirls pop out of nowhere and Kid is only wearing a speedo*

Kid: Wait I change my dare!

Me: :D Too late! *pushes kid*

Kid: Aghhh!

Me: Don't be too rough on him! He's my favorite! *winks*

Kid: Help meee!

Patty: *laughs insanely at Kid*

Sarcasm: Poor. Poor Kid. *shakes head sympathetically*

Cherry: You do have a heart! *stars in eyes*

Sarcasm: *glares*

Me: *shuts the door with key* Now that's out of the way… Let's set the timer to three hours! *sets timer*

Cherry: Ok… who's next? Ahh!

**Blackstar: Climb to the tallest rooftop and "I WILL NEVER SURPASS GOD!"**

Blackstar: HMPH! A BIG PERSON LIKE ME CAN'T DO A PITIFUL DARE SUCH AS THAT! BUT I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE! YAHOOO!

Maka: How are we going to go to the rooftop?

Me: Easy.

POOF! *transports everyone to rooftop*

Soul: Wha? What the heck?

Me: I have my ways.

Cherry&Patty: Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!

BlackStar: I WILL SURPASS-

Fred: *glasses flash dangerously*

BlackStar: *gulp* I MEAN I WILL NOT SURPASSSS GOOOD!

Me: Good enough.

BlackStar: That took a lot from me… I don't feel like myself anymore…

Me: Fred!

Fred: Hm.

Poof! *transports everyone in the gameshow again*

Me: Ok, Sarcasm will you please read the next dare from **SoulEaterMarie**?

Sarcasm: *sighs* **Soul: Please marry me…**

Me: OKAY!

*wedding pops out of nowhere*

Soul: WHAT THE HECK?! *now wearing a suit*

SoulEaterMarie: Uh. Hi. *wearing a wedding dress*

Cherry&Patty: Go to her weee! *pushes Soul*

Soul: *bumps into SoulEaterMarie*

Sarcasm: Wait guys…

SoulEaterMarie: Uh… *blushes*

Sarcasm: Guys.

Patty: Do you, SoulEaterMarie, take Soul to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Sarcasm: Guys!

SoulEaterMarie: I do.

Patty: Do you Soul, take SoulEaterMarie to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Soul: I…

Me: They were so young! *sobs on Fred's shoulder*

Sarcasm: GUYYSSSSS!

ALL: *looks at Sarcasm*

Sarcasm: I read the dare too slow! SoulEaterMarie said: **Please marry me… Eh-hum, never mind that you did NOT read the first part, anyways switch clothes with kid and ask people if you look symmetrical.**

ALL: *looks at SoulEaterMarie*

Soul: WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!

SoulEaterMarie: I WAS trying to tell you… But…

Soul:…

SoulEaterMarie: You just looked so cute in a suit! *hugs Soul*

Soul: *blushes* So not cool.

Me: Ok! The wedding is off! BYE SOULEATERMARIE! THANKS FOR COMING!

SoulEaterMarie: ^_^ Bye!

Poof! *disappears with wedding*

DING!

Me: Times up for Kid! *opens door with key*

Kid: That was… so… horrifying… *somehow speedo remains unscathed*

Cherry&Patty: HAHAHAHA! You look scared!

Me: Good. Because now you have to switch clothes with Soul! :D

Soul: I am not wearing that! *suddenly wears speedo*

Kid: *wears Soul's clothes*

Soul: This is so not cool.

Me: Kid-kun! You look so cute! *glomps Kid* Anyways, go to the audience Soul and ask people if you look symmetrical! :D

Soul: DO I LOOK SYMMETRICAL?

Random dude: Except for your hair.

Me: While Soul is doing that let's move on! :D

**Crona: You have to date Maka!**

Me: Fred!

Fred: Hm.

POOF! *Crona suddenly appears*

Crona: I don't know how to d-deal with this…

Me: *glomps Crona from behind* You would have to be my favorite! You are just so cuteee! *pinches cheeks softly*

Crona: Um… Please. I don't know how to deal with girls…

Me: Soooo cuteee! Ok, so Crona ask Maka out. NOW.

Crona: Umm… I don't know how to…

Me: Well learn how to deal with it! *Pushes Crona*

Crona: Uh… Makaa….

Maka: Hm?

Crona: *blushes* I… want…. To… uh..

Maka: Want to hang out sometime?

Crona: Y-yeah.

Maka: Of course. We are friends now. *hugs crona*

Crona: Y-Yeah.

Me: OK DARE OVER! MOVE OVER MAKA! CRONA IS MINE! *grabs his arm at puts it at her chest* Right Crona?

Crona: Uh…Um…

Cherry: Next dareee!

**Tsubaki: Ok, so you have to confess your love to BlackStar!**

Tsubaki: Um. BlackStar…

BlackStar: YEAH?

Tsubaki: Um…

BlackStar: WHATEVER YOU SAY, I'M BIG ENOUGH TO HANDLE IT! YAHOOO!

Tsubaki: I… like you…

BlackStar: WHO DOESN'T?! HAHAHAHA!

Tsubaki: More… than… a f-friend.

Blackstar: *blinks*

Tsubaki: Um… It's okay if…

BlackStar: I like you more than a friend too! HAHAHAHA!  
Tsubaki: *smiles * I'm glad.

Me: OKAY! ENOUGH WITH THE MUSHY LOVE STUFF! THIS ISN'T A ROMANCE FANFIC! See us in the next chapter! THAT IS ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER! :D And try to send some truths, please! :D


	3. Bunnies and Clown Suits!

Me: I feel so ashamed! BWAAAAA! *starts sobbing*

Sarcasm: *sigh* what are you blubbering about now?

Me: *gasp* I am not made out of blubber! You're made out of blubber! *points*

Sarcasm: *face palm*

Cherry: I think she means: why are you crying!

Me: Oh… That makes sense. I haven't updated my story on fanfiction for a very long time!

Soul: What the hell is fanfiction? It sounds like a place for un-cool people.

Me: *glares* I am so very not un-cool! *pushes up pink glasses* Fanfiction is where fans unleash their beautiful and twisted imagination! HAHAHAHAHA! *points to the sky*

Soul: *sweat drop*

Me: What?!

Cherry: I think you just proven the fact you're un-cool.

Me: *glares* Okays! Now back to the showww!

*cheesy elevator music plays*

Me: Welcome to the 'Stuff We Do' Show! Yeah!

Audience: *crickets*

Me: *Professor Stein smile* we've been over this! NOW CLAPPPP!

Audience: *claps nervously*

Me: OHHHH BOB!

Bob: Hm.

Sarcasm: Who is he?

Me: My new persona-…. I mean my new bodyguard.

Kid: His name is so symmetrical! Even spelled backwards! I bow down to your feet BOB! *bows down*

Bob: Hm.

Me: GET THEM TO CLAPP!

Bob: *glasses flash dangerously*

Audience: *claps really loud*

Me: Good. Back to the shooowwww!

Cherry: Hm… Let's see. Ahaha!

**deaththekid's secondgirlfriend: DARE**

**Soul and Maka: Kiss for five long minutes**

**Tsubaki and Black star: Fight**

**Death The Kid: Wear and uneven clown suit.**

**Patty: Kill 20 Bunnies**

**Liz: Try to hurt Sarcasm.**

Me: Hmm. Very interesting dares. *strokes imaginary beard*

Sarcasm: You have no beard!

Me: YES I DO!

Sarcasm: But there is NOTHING THERE!

Me: It's imaginary of course there's nothing there!

Sarcasm: Oh.

Me: …

Sarcasm:…

Me:….

Sarcasm: BUT THERE IS NOTHING THERE!

Me: BLARRGHH! BOB!

Bob: Hmm.

Me: Get me a beard.

Bob: POOF! *gets Me a beard*

Me: Perfecto!

Sarcasm: You're not Mexican!

Me: *glares* Ok. So I guess we have to do the dares.

Soul: No way. I'm too cool for a girl who has tiny tits.

Maka: MAKA CHOP!

Cherry: Don't you think pork chops are better? PORK CHOPPPPP! *points to the sky*

ALL: What the heck? *sweatdrop*

Me: *clears throat* Anyways… You have to kiss each other!

Soul&Maka: Psh. No Way!

Me: I SAID DO IT! *get flamethrower* NOWWW! OR I SHALL DO IT BY FORCE!

Sarcasm: *goes to audience* Sorry you had to see that. She's a HUGE SoMa fan. She is still frustrated that Maka and Soul didn't kiss in the end… or got married… Or had babies… *sigh* I clearly don't get paid enough to say this. Back to the story.

Cherry: I have a plannnn! *points to the sky once more*

Me: *sigh* Man… I never got to use my flamethrower…

Cherry: *whispers to me*

Me: *evil Grinch smile*

Maka: Why is she smiling like that?!

Soul: This is so not cool.

Cherry: OMG GUYS LOOK OVER THERE!

Soul: We are way to cool to fall for that one.

Maka: Yeah. That was pretty stupid.

Cherry: Uh… Um… OMG THERE IS A…. BANNANA MARSHMELLOW KISHIN IN MY CLOSET!

Soul&Maka: Where?

Me: *bashes Soul and Maka's heads together for five minutes and both pass out*

ALL:…

Me: What? That's a kiss right?

ALL: No. Not at all.

Cherry: I thought we were going to shove them into a closet and keep them hostage and torture them until they kiss…

Me: Obviously you didn't inherit my awesome matchmaking powers.

Sarcasm:_ Right. Cuz you are so good at making people confess there undying love for each other._

Me: Psh, You're making me blush! Wait-Is she using sarcasm?

Sarcasm: _Nooo…. Of course not…._

Me: Yes you are! You're emphasizing everything! *points*

Sarcasm: _OH REALLLY?_

Me: YEAH! YOU'RE USING ITTTT! YOU'RE USING ITALICCSSSS! *points accusingly*

Cherry: Well her name _is_ Sarcasm. It's actually you're fault you made her this way.

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -

Liz: This show gets weirder and weirder every day.

Me: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Cherry: How long do you think she's going to do that?

Me: OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo-

Liz: Wait- I think she's almost-

Me: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO-

Liz: Never mind.

Me: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Cherry: Wait….

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH HHHH! *passes out due to lack of oxygen*

Cherry: Now she's done!

Me: What happened?

Cherry: You passed out! :D

Me: Smiley faces are not making me feel better! Sarcasm is ugly because of me! *points to Sarcasm*

Sarcasm: *evil glare of doom*

Me: See what I mean?! *points to Sarcasm while looking at audience*

Cherry: We should really be going onto the dares now.

Me: OKAYYY DOKAY!

Sarcasm: It's dokie.

Me: STOP INTERRRUPTING ME! AHEM- I mean let's get back to the showww!

Cherry: Dude, I'm still offering the cough drop. You need it.

Me:*holds flamethrower with evil glare*

Cherry: *backs away a few steps*

Me: Who ever interrupts me will burn down in flames! Ah HA ah Ha ah HA HA HA!

Medusa: The evil laugh is NOTHING like that-

Me: DDIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *burns Medusa and pushes her out of a plane*

Me: I finally got to use my flamethrower! BOOYA!

Liz: Hey, where did this plane come from?

Cherry&Patty: Hmm-hmm-hm *shrugs*

Me: BOB!

Bob: Hm.

POOF ! *transports everyone to the game show*

Me: Now THAT out of the way, Time to do the next dare!

**Tsubaki and Black Star: Fight**

Tsubaki: Um, could we do a different dare?

Me: UGH, fine. Only since you're all nice and never did anything bad to anyone.

Cherry: Yeah!

Black Star: Make sure this dare doesn't get in the way of me surpassing god! YAHOOO!

Me: Hm. Let me think… *strokes beard*

-5 Minutes Later-

Me: Ah HA! I dare you Tsubaki to show Black Star the website !

ALL: Seriously?

Me: What?! It's funny! This guy *points to Black Star* says YAHOOO all the time! It's funny!

Black Star: A big guy like me doesn't say YAHOOOO all the time! YAHOOOOO!

ALL: *sweat drop* Makes sense.

Me: TO THE COMPUTTERRR ROOOMMM, BOBB!

Bob: Hm.

POOF! *transports everyone to a computer room*

Me: Tsubaki! Show Black Star the wonderful uses of the INTERNETTT! *points to the sky*

ALL: *sweatdrop*

Tsubaki: Um ok. So first you click this. *points to screen*

Black Star: I DID IT HAHA! I CONQUERED YOU INTERNET! YOU ARE WEAK COMPARED TO A GUY LIKE ME! YAHOOO!

Sarcasm: Seriously, people should hire him to be in one of yahoo's commercials.

Tsubaki: Then you open this window.

Black Star: What window?

Tsubaki: That one! *points to computer screen*

Black Star: That not a window!

Tsubaki: No, not THAT type of window. People just call it a window.

Black Star: Why call it a window? IT SOUNDS SO WEAK EVEN I COULDN'T UNDERSTAND IT! HAHAHAHA! YAHOO!

Sarcasm: Really, I'm telling you he's the perfect guy for the yahoo people.

-5 Hours Later-

Tsubaki: Then you click log out.

Black Star: HAHAHAHAHAHA! I DID YOUR PITIFUL DARE! YAHOOOO!

Me: I think that dare took a lot out of me then it did with you…BOB!

Bob: Hm.

POOF! *transports everyone back to the game show*

Cherry: Okay! LET'S DO THE NEXT DARES!

**Death The Kid: Wear an uneven clown suit.**

Me: MWAHAHAHA! This is going to be chiz!

Soul: *who FINALLY recovered* What's chiz?

Me: It's a kind of German sausage.

Soul: Oh. German sausages are cool.

Me: Yeah. They are. I heard that sometimes when-

Sarcasm: LET KID DO THE DARE ALREADY!

Me: see what I have to live through? Fine.

Kid: NO I AM NOT WEARING THAT EVER!

Sarcasm: Do it! So that this chapter would be done already!

Kid: No.

Sarcasm: ARGGHHHHHAHAHA!

Kid: No.

Me: Sarcasm step aside. *pushes Sarcasm* Let the master of persuasion handle this.

Kid: …..

Me: ….

Kid: …..

Me: …..

Kid: …

Me: Wear this clown suit.

Kid: No.

Me: …..

Kid: ….

Me: *narrows eyes*

Kid: *narrows eyes*

Me: ….

Kid: …

Me: *shrugs* Oh well, I tried.

Kid: Yes!

Me: AGH POOCHA-CHA! *points at Kid*

ZAPITTY ZAP ZAP~!~!

Kid: What the heck? *now wearing an uneven clown suit* I AM GARBADGE!

Cherry: Hey! At least it matches your hair!

Kid: I AM TRASH ,TRASH I TELL YOU! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE A SHINIGAMI!

Maka: How did you do that?

Me: What? I'm the author of this story. I have my ways. AH HA AH HA AH HA HAHAHA!

ALL: *Sweatdrop*

Me: OKAY NEXT DARE!

**Patty: Kill 20 Bunnies**

Patty: HEEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

Me: BOOB. AHEM- I mean BOB!

BOB: Hm.

POOF! *twenty bunnies appear*

Patty: DIIIEEEEEEEE! *arms morphs into a gun barrel*

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM MM!

Cherry: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THEY WERE SO INNOCENT ARE SO YOUNG!

Me: *points to the sky* No matter! We shall revive them later with the Dragon Ballz in a Dragon Ballz Z Kai: Truth or Dare fanfic!

Soul Eater: Dragon Ballz Z Kai Wha?

Me: WHHAAA! I SAID TO MUCH!

Cherry: HMPH. Okay.

Me: I bring you out for ice cream.

Cherry: OKAY!

Me: AHEM. Next-

Cherry: I still have that coughdrop!

Me: I SAID I DON'T NEED IT!

Cherry: EEK!

Me: As I was saying- TO NEXT DARE! Read it Sarcasm. This time FASTER.

Sarcasm: Ugh. I hate my job.

**Liz: Try to hurt Sarcasm**

Me: THIS IS AN IMPOSSIBLE DARE! SARCASM CAN'T FEEL PAIN! *points to the sky*

Sarcasm: Just do the dare and get this over with.

Liz: Uhh. Okay. *pokes Sarcasm on the eye with a stick*

Sarcasm: Ow.

Me: Wow. I thought it would be more difficult.

Cherry: IT FEELS PAIN!

Me: See you guys in the next chapter. IT WILL BE POSTED SOON! Please no more kissing. I suck at writing kissing parts! THE TRUTHS WILL APPEAR SOON.

Cherry: Yuppie! :D

Sarcasm: *getting hit by a chair* I hate my job.


End file.
